DREAMS COME TRUE
(ドリームズ・カム・トゥルー) or DCT is a Japanese band formed in 1988. About Members Current Members *Yoshida Miwa (吉田美和; Lead Vocals) *Nakamura Masato (中村正人; Bass) Former Members *Nishikawa Takahiro (西川隆宏; Keyboard)* . *Left in 2003 Discography Albums= Studio Albums *1989.03.21 DREAMS COME TRUE *1989.11.22 LOVE GOES ON… *1990.11.01 WONDER 3 *1991.11.15 MILLION KISSES *1992.11.14 The Swinging Star *1993.12.14 MAGIC *1995.03.18 DELICIOUS *1996.04.01 LOVE UNLIMITED∞ *1997.11.15 SING OR DIE *1999.04.21 the Monster *2001.12.05 monkey girl odyssey *2004.12.08 DIAMOND15 *2006.02.22 THE LOVE ROCKS *2007.12.12] AND I LOVE YOU *2009.03.21 DO YOU DREAMS COME TRUE? *2010.11.30 LOVE CENTRAL *2014.08.13 ATTACK25 *2017.10.10 THE DREAM QUEST Best Hits Albums *2000.02.14 DREAMS COME TRUE GREATEST HITS "THE SOUL" *2009.03.21 DREAMS COME TRUE GREATEST HITS "THE SOUL 2" *2011.06.29 THE SOUL FOR THE PEOPLE 〜Higashi Nihon Daishinsai Shien Best Abum〜 (THE SOUL FOR THE PEOPLE 〜東日本大震災支援ベストアルバム〜) *2015.07.07 DREAMS COME TRUE THE BEST! Watashi no Dorikamu (DREAMS COME TRUE THE BEST! 私のドリカム) *2016.07.07 DREAMS COME TRUE THE URA BEST! Watashi dake no Dorikamu (DREAMS COME TRUE THE ウラBEST! 私だけのドリカム) |-| Singles= Singles *1989.03.21 Anata ni aitakute (あなたに会いたくて) *1989.06.01 APPROACH *1989.09.01 Hazukashi Asagaeri[/Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki!] (うれしはずかし朝帰り／うれしい！たのしい！大好き！) *1989.11.22 LAT.43°N 〜forty-three degrees north latitude〜 *1990.02.10 Egao no Yukue (笑顔の行方) *1990.06.21 Ring! Ring! Ring!/Tatakai no Hibuta (Ring! Ring! Ring!／戦いの火蓋) *1990.09.21 Sayonara wo Matteru (さよならを待ってる) *1990.11.21 Yuki no Christmas (雪のクリスマス) *1991.04.25 Eyes to me/Kare wa Tomodachi (Eyes to me／彼は友達) *1991.10.25 Wasurenaide (忘れないで) *1992.09.19 Kessen wa Kinyobi/Taiyo ga Miteru (決戦は金曜日／太陽が見てる) *1992.10.21 Haretara ii ne (晴れたらいいね) *1993.09.09 go for it!/Ame no owaru basho (go for it!／雨の終わる場所) *1994.01.17 WINTER SONG *1994.04.28 WHEREVER YOU ARE *1994.11.24 Suki/Kidzuite yo (すき／きづいてよ) *1995.02.22 Thank you. (サンキュ.) *1995.07.24 LOVE LOVE LOVE/Arashi ga kuru (LOVE LOVE LOVE／嵐が来る) *1995.10.30 ROMANCE/Ie e Kaero (ROMANCE／家へ帰ろ) *1996.11.25 yo[/Yuuwaku] (そうだよ／誘惑) *1997.10.22 PEACE!／MARRY ME? *1998.01.28 Ahaha (あはは) *1998.07.16 SING OR DIE -WORLDWIDE VERSION- *1999.01.20 Asa ga Matakuru (朝がまた来る) *1999.03.31 Nante Koishitandaro (なんて恋したんだろ) *1999.12.24 SNOW DANCE *2000.11.22 24/7 -TWENTY FOUR/SEVEN- *2001.01.31 Sukidake ja dame na nda (好きだけじゃだめなんだ) *2001.05.09 THE MONSTER -universal mix- *2001.06.06 Go On, Baby! -universal mix- *2001.07.18 Itsu no ma ni (いつのまに) *2002.09.19 IT'S ALL ABOUT LOVE *2004.02.18 Yasashī Kiss wo shite (やさしいキスをして) *2004.03.03 LOVE OVERFLOWS -ASIAN EDITION- *2004.04.21 Mascara Matsuge/Hajimari no la (マスカラまつげ／はじまりのla) *2004.06.16 OLA! VITORIA! *2004.11.03 LOVE LETTER (ラヴレター) *2005.02.16 Nandodemo (何度でも) *2005.11.30 JET!!!／SUNSHINE *2006.11.29 Moshimo Yuki nara/Kyo dake ha (もしも雪なら／今日だけは) *2007.03.07 OSAKA LOVER (大阪LOVER) *2007.06.13 Kimi ni shika Kikoenai (きみにしか聞こえない) *2007.10.03 A・I・Shi・Te・Ru no Sign 〜Watashi-tachi no Mirai Yosozu〜 (ア・イ・シ・テ・ルのサイン 〜わたしたちの未来予想図〜) *2008.02.27 Matane (またね) *2008.06.25 MERRY-LIFE-GOES-ROUND／TRUE, BABY TRUE. *2008.11.12 Tsuretette Tsuretette (連れてって 連れてって) *2009.02.25 GOOD BYE MY SCHOOL DAYS *2009.09.09 Sono saki he (その先へ) *2010.06.30 Nee (ねぇ) *2010.07.07 Ikite yuku no desu♡ (生きてゆくのです♡) *2010.10.27 LIES, LIES. *2012.05.16 MY TIME TO SHINE *2013.07.10 Saa kane wo narase/MADE OF GOLD -featuring DABADA- (さぁ鐘を鳴らせ／MADE OF GOLD -featuring DABADA-) *2013.12.11 Kono machi de (この街で) *2014.03.26 AGAIN Digital Singles *2015.04.08 Kyushu wo doko made mo (九州をどこまでも) *2015.05.27 Aishi no Lively (愛しのライリー) *2016.05.02 Anata no yo ni (あなたのように) *2017.03.21 KNOCK KNOCK! *2017.06.26 Anata to Onaji Sora no Shita (あなたと同じ空の下) *2017.07.25 Sonohi wa Kanarazu kuru (その日は必ず来る) |-| Others= Videos Other *1997.10.01 BEST OF DREAMS COME TRUE *2000.07.07 Wasure mono bancho (わすれものばんちょう) External Links *Website Category:Bands Category:Co-ed Bands Category:J-Pop Category:J-Rock Category:R&B Category:Jazz Category:New Music Category:1988 Band Formations Category:1988 Debuts Category:3 Member Band Formations Category:2 Member Band Category:DCT Records Category:Universal Music Japan